The present invention is directed generally to small size connectors and, more particularly to shielded housings that enclose such connectors.
High speed data transfer systems require electrical connectors in which the electrical impedance can be controlled in order to maintain the required data transfer rate of the electrical system. Low profile connectors, such as those used in SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) applications are desired in electronic devices in which space is at a premium and thus it is difficult to guide the opposing mating plug connectors into contact with such connectors. The plug connector typically includes a circuit card that has a projecting edge that is received within a card opening in the SFP connector. Shielding cages are typically utilized with such connectors to control the emission of electromagnetic interference. These cages often serve as a secondary housing for the connector in that they will substantially enclose the connectors. The small size of the SFP style connectors makes it difficult for ensuring that the opposing mating connectors mate properly with the SFP connectors, especially in a blind mating application.
It is further difficult with these small sizes to ensure that the shield housing is of a size sufficiently large to permit solder reflow processing of the connector without bridging occurring between the connector contacts and the shield housing.
The present invention is directed to an improved housing for use with SFP connectors of reduced size that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings and which provides a means for guiding the opposing mating connector into the housing and into engagement with the SFP connector.